homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112215 - Bitter Anger
08:44 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:44 -- 08:44 GG: It. Would. Seem. The. Precursor. To. The. Meeting. Was. Quite. Informative. 08:45 GG: I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Have. Not. Contacted. You. Sooner. About. That.... And. For. Not. Contacting. You. While. You. Were.... In. A. Rage. State. As. I. Understood. It. 08:46 AT: oh thats fine 08:46 AT: i appreciate the thought but... 08:46 AT: lorrea helped 08:47 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... Though. I. Am. Concerned. About. What. Caused. It. 08:47 GG: I. Mean. There. Are. Obvious. Reasons. 08:47 GG: But.... 08:48 AT: mm 08:49 AT: i was just irritated 08:49 AT: at being told the same thing again 08:49 GG: Which. Thing. Would. That. Be? 08:50 AT: being told to learn to defend myself multiple times is very furstrating 08:52 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. Why. Someone. Would. Tell. You. That.... You. Have. Been. Facing. Gods. And. Horror. Terrors.... There. Is. Little. One. Can. Do. To. Defend. Against. That.... And. You. Have. Demonstrated. More. Ability. To. Defend. Against. Them. Than. Myself. And. Mr. Aesona. 08:55 GG: If. Anything. We. Are. All. Trying. To. Learn. How. To. Stand. Up. To. These. Threats. That. Seem. To. Tower. Above. Us. 08:55 AT: pfft yea 08:55 AT: uh apparently not doing good enough from a god's point of view 08:56 GG: From. A. God'S. Point. Of. View...? Please. Do. Not. Tell. Me. It. Was. Miss. Libby. That. Caused. Your. Anger.... 08:57 AT: i mean 08:57 AT: i won't say no 08:57 AT: but also it was libby 08:57 GG: ....I. Am. Sorry. About. That. Miss. Aaisha.... 08:58 AT: it not your place to apologize 08:58 AT: i appreciate the thought 08:58 AT: but for whatever reason im just not hitting the bar yet 08:59 GG: It. Will. Be. Some. Time. Before. She. Will. See. You. "Hitting. The. Bar."... Twink. Society. Tends. To. Have. Members. Of. The. Same. Gender. To. Be. Quite. Competitive. Of. Each. Other. Even. Without.... 08:59 GG: Well.... 09:01 AT: thats really irritating 09:02 GG: I. Would. Talk. To. Her. About. That. But. Mentioning. You. To. Her. Tends. To.... I. Really. Do. Hope. I. Can. Make. Things. Reach. The. "Middle. Ground." 09:02 GG: I. Am. Certain. She. Means. Well. Enough. Though.... 09:02 AT: what 09:03 AT: make her mad 09:03 AT: you can say it feel free 09:03 GG: No. Not. Mad.... 09:03 GG: Rather.... Just. Sad.... A. Bit. Annoyed. But. More. Sad.... 09:03 GG: At. Least. She. Does. Not. Express. Anger. To. Me. 09:04 AT: because she's not your whole world? because youre a troll and maybe there are other trolls you like and care about? 09:04 AT: is she really going to be able to handle quadrants 09:04 GG: As. Far. As. I. Know. Miss. Suproc. Is. Still. Her. Moirail.... 09:05 GG: But. Otherwise.... I. Do. Not. Know.... 09:05 AT: that irritates me 09:05 AT: that really irritates me 09:05 AT: she shouldnt be using that word if she doesnt evne know what it fucking means 09:05 AT: if she only has surface knowledge 09:05 AT: did she even learn anything from sprite me??? 09:06 GG: You. Are. Slightly. Forgetting. Though. Miss. Aaisha. That. She. Knows. That. You. Felt. Flush. For. Me.... 09:06 GG: Which. Likely. Complicates. The. Matter. 09:07 GG: And. She. Knows. That. I. Have. Sworn. My. Duty. To. You. And. Will. Always. Be. A. Friend.... 09:08 GG: A. Duty. She. Tried. To. Take. Up. When. She. Went. Out. To. Aid. Your. Dreamself.... 09:08 AT: yes and she called me an idiot for what i did there 09:08 AT: i thought they would just kill me but oh i guess that doesnt fucking matter 09:10 GG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. It. All.... There. Were. No. Good. Choices. I. Would. Imagine.... 09:10 AT: no 09:10 AT: one was either serve the horrorterrors like libby does and get stuck in the game 09:10 AT: the other was have three command debts and i couldnt be nyarla's matesprit anymore 09:11 AT: i couldnt find something tos ubstitute the matesprit part 09:11 AT: if i had known they fucking HATE JACK 09:11 AT: FUCK 09:11 GG: They. Certainly. Wish. To. Seperate. Us. From. The. Ones. We. Love.... 09:13 AT: yes 09:13 GG: What. Was. The. Choice. Miss. Libby. Tried. To. Offer. You. When. She. Tried. To. Aid. You? 09:14 AT: what like her deal with the horrorterrors? 09:14 GG: I. Suppose.... 09:15 AT: i wasnt told 09:15 AT: just that she was willing to take the punishment 09:15 AT: i doubt you wouldve seen her again 09:15 AT: the punishment she wouldve gotten wouldve been different 09:16 GG: She. Certainly. Believed. She. Would. Not. See. Me.... And. Considering. What. I. Know. Of. The. Deals.... No. Matter. What. The. Horror. Terrors. Were. Getting. What. They. Wanted.... 09:17 AT: well the deal was for either her or i to be broken 09:17 AT: or the editted version was 09:17 GG: Yes. 09:17 AT: so they got what they wanted and now they have a puppet 09:17 AT: and migth have two puppets if i actually retie our fates 09:17 GG: We. Will. Free. The. Dream. Aaisha.... I. Promise. We. Will. Somehow.... 09:19 AT: im really uncertain that even if we dont 09:19 AT: ill have to reconnect just so i can stop sleeping in that void 09:20 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Continue. To. Be. As. Strong. As. You. Have. Always. Been.... 09:21 GG: You. Can. Endure. A. Bit. Further.... We. All. Believe. In. You.... Your. Team.... Your. Moirail.... Your. Matesprit.... And. Your. Friends.... 09:22 AT: uuugh i know :( 09:22 GG: I. Did. Not. Mean. That. In. A. Way. Of. Pressure.... Please. Do. Not. Frown.... 09:24 GG: I. Admit. I. Was. Concerned. Though. When. You. Did. Rage.... I. Had. Thought. The. Worst. When. I. Heard. You. Had. Thrown. Mr. Moirai. And. Called. Him. By. His. Caste.... 09:24 AT: i know oh. you heard about that 09:24 GG: Yes. He. Told. Me.... 09:25 GG: I. Know. That. You. Have. Told. Me. Before. You. Were. Different. Before. We. Met. But. That. Was. Never. The. Miss. Aaisha. I. Had. Known.... 09:26 AT: mmmmmmmm 09:27 GG: Of. Course. I. Am. Not. One. To. Talk. About. Actions. Taken. In. Anger.... 09:28 AT: i 09:28 AT: idk 09:28 AT: i mean i see the 09:28 AT: the caste system as bbad when its being... abused but 09:28 AT: we all have our place?? 09:29 AT: eribus just... got too in my bubble 09:30 GG: I. See.... But. He. Was. Able. To. Disarm. The. Rage. Eventually. Right? 09:30 AT: no 09:31 AT: i just managed to repress it again 09:31 AT: lorrea helped 09:32 GG: Repressing. It. Will. Not. Help.... It. Will. Be. Like. Repressing. Feelings.... But. I. Am. Again. Glad. Miss. Fenrix. Was. Able. To. Help. 09:32 GG: Keeping. That. Anger. May. Help. To. Keep. You. Active. But. It. Is. A. Chaotic. Force. To. Keep. In. Your. Heart.... 09:33 AT: its not like it can go anywhere can it? 09:34 GG: Well. It. Can. Go. Somewhere. Other. Than. Mr. Moirai.... Though. There. Must. Be. A. Constructive. Means. To. Use. It.... 09:35 GG: That. Is. A. Bit. Of. The. Rules. Of. Rage. Actually. That. I. Have. Mentioned. There. Though.... Rage. And. Passion. Can. Fuel. One'S. Life. But. Induces. Chaos. At. The. Same. Time.... 09:36 GG: Which. I. Suppose. Makes. A. Prince. Of. Rage. A. Champion. Of. Order.... While. Decreasing. The. Will. For. Life..... 09:37 GG: There. Is. More. To. It. Though. But.... 09:37 AT: oh thats good to know thank you 09:37 AT: and yes if a prince destroys youd be destroying the chaos caused? 09:37 AT: sigh 09:38 AT: if there were minions around i could beat them but im not very good at fighting either 09:40 GG: You. Could. Perhaps. Express. Your. Frustrations. To. Miss. Libby. Perhaps.... I. Sort. Of. Did. The. Same. With. Mr. Aesona.... 09:40 GG: It. Was. Rather.... Intense.... 09:41 AT: why would i do that 09:42 GG: You. Said. That. It. Was. Her. Comments. That. Had. Frustrated. You. 09:42 AT: yes 09:42 AT: i doubt shes going to listen 09:42 AT: shes going to see me as a wiggler 09:42 AT: throwing a tantrum 09:43 GG: Then. How. Can. A. Middle. Ground. Be. Found. Between. You? I. Will. Be. Trying. To. Find. The. Middle. Ground. On. My. Part.... But. She. Needs. Other. People'S. Perspectives.... 09:44 GG: And. There. Will. Be. Frustrations. Felt. On. Both. Sides.... But. An. Understanding. Of. That. Frustration. May. Form.... I. Hope. 09:46 AT: sooomehow im doubting that but s u r e 09:46 AT: yell a little bit and then get her mad at me all over again 09:47 GG: Perhaps. Not. Quite. Like. That.... I. Am. Not. Good. At. Expressing. Myself. So. I. Admit. I. Was. More. Prone. To. Yelling.... 09:48 GG: But. You. Are. Better. With. Your. Words. Than. I. Am.... 09:48 AT: not rn 09:49 AT: if i go to her and try to talk it out im going to start yelling 09:49 AT: im still on edge and i know im on edge 09:49 AT: annd im not sure if i should even be on this quest and leveling because oh guess what puppet me levels with me 09:49 AT: without any work fucking bullshit 09:49 AT: but whatever i guess its fine there are horrorterrors in her head 09:50 GG: .... 09:51 GG: I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Say. Of. That.... 09:53 GG: Is. There. Any. Anger. You. Hold. For. Anyone. Else. You. Can. Perhaps. Release? 09:53 AT: its fine 09:53 AT: and i mean theres a lot 09:53 AT: but not really 09:54 GG: A. Lot. But. Not. Really? 09:55 AT: i have a lot of anger but theres no where for it to go 09:56 GG: Could. I. Act. As. A. Mediator. Between. The. Two. Of. You. Perhaps? 09:57 AT: me and libby? 09:58 GG: Yes.... Though. Not. In. The. Sense. Of. Being. An. Auspsitice.... 09:59 GG: Just. To. Help. Calm. Things. Should. The. Discussion. Get. Too. Heated. From. Either. Side.... 10:01 AT: if you want to but that sounds a lot like an auspsitice to me 10:01 AT: but if females in her species are competitive wouldnt her partner being involved just make it worse 10:01 AT: if she thinkgs youre taking my side? 10:01 GG: .... 10:01 GG: Yes. You. Would. Be. Right.... 10:02 GG: I. Just. Wish. I. Knew. How. To. Help. 10:03 GG: The. Person. I. Love. Should. Not. Be. Hurting. The. People. I. Am. Friends. With. 10:03 GG: Emotionally. Or. Physically. 10:05 AT: im not sure she sees it as hurting 10:06 AT: id really like to read books on the twinks... maybe it would calm me down 10:06 AT: and make this trip go a little faster 10:06 GG: I. Can. See. If. One. Can. Be. Digitally. Sent. To. You.... 10:06 GG: And. What. Trip? 10:07 AT: were on a gondola heading to a city to see if we can find a school 10:07 AT: its taking a long tiem 10:07 GG: Time. Is. Something. We. All. Have.... 10:08 GG: At. Least. I. Hope. We. Have. Time. Right. Now.... Dream. Aaisha. And. All.... 10:10 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Will. See. About. Digital. Copies. Of. Some. Books. Along. Aside. Researching. The. Horror. Terrors.... 10:11 GG: And. Doing. My. Own. Twink. Culture. Research. 10:11 AT: i dont think shell do anything until shes stronger 10:11 AT: and thank you notes would be welcome too so i can go over them 10:12 AT: were going to a school so maybe they have something interesteing! 10:12 GG: Exactly. How. Strong. Is. She. Right. Now? If. You. Do. Not. Mind. Me. Asking. 10:12 AT: as strong as me 10:12 GG: Well. Yes.... 10:12 AT: whatever buffs the terrors give her 10:12 AT: i get too 10:12 GG: That. Is. Why. I. Am. Asking.... 10:13 AT: they did something that made me feel really strong and healthy 10:13 AT: im not sure what it actually did though 10:13 GG: As. If. Certain. Aspects. Of. Youself. Were. Taken. To. A. New. Height? 10:13 GG: ((yourself*)) 10:14 AT: yes? sorta 10:14 GG: I. See.... 10:15 GG: I. Will. Have. To. Ask. Miss. Libby. Something. As. Well. Then.... 10:16 AT: ?? 10:16 GG: It. May. Be. Something. Better. Discussed. In. Person. Like. At. The. Meeting.... 10:16 AT: oh okay 10:16 AT: yea thatll work 10:17 GG: I. Really. Wish. There. Was. Not. So. Much. Concern. Over. What. Can. And. Can. Not. Be. Discussed.... 10:17 AT: ill work on the no spying rule asap 10:17 AT: though 10:17 AT: if my dreamsel fisnt taken care of 10:17 AT: that wont matter 10:19 GG: Before. I. Go. Then. There. Is. One. Last. Thing. I. Want. To. Ask.... You. Said. That. Miss. Fenrix. Or. Myself. Would. Be. The. Ones. Best. Suited. To. Talking. Her. Down.... Is. There. A. Particular. Memory. Or. Moment. That. You. Feel. Is. Special. To. You? 10:19 AT: uuum 10:20 GG: In. The. Time. That. We. Have. Spent. Over. The. Last. Two. Sweeps.... 10:20 AT: for you it was when you said you would die with me 10:20 AT: even though i really wanted to try to stop you 10:20 AT: it made your loyalty real 10:21 GG: I. See.... 10:22 GG: I. Will. Try. To. Keep. It. In. Mind. Then.... 10:23 GG: And. Again. I. Am. Sorry. For. Ever. Making. You. Doubt. My. Loyalty. When. I. Had. Thought. I. Needed. To. Break. My. Ties. To. Protect. You.... 10:25 AT: thats okay thank you for apologizing :) 10:29 GG: I. Am. Glad. You. Accept.... :) 10:29 GG: That. Is. Not. The. One. I. Promised. To. Return. At. A. Later. Point.... Though. I. Do. Not. Know. When. It. Would. Be. Best. To. Return. It. 10:33 AT: oh! the smiley :) two for one is better than none 10:34 GG: I. Will. Keep. That. Social. Rule. In. Mind.... 10:36 GG: For. Now. I. Will. Try. To. See. About. Further. Planning. On. Events. To. Come.... And. Hopefully. There. Can. Be. Something. Done. About. The. Frog. Curse. Thing.... 10:36 GG: Please. Continue. To. Be. Strong. For. As. Long. As. You. Can. 10:37 AT: i will!! 10:37 GG: :) 10:38 AT: :) good luck in the archives serios! have fun for me 10:39 GG: I. Do. Not. Have. Fun.... But. I. Will. Do. My. Best. In. The. Archives.... 10:39 AT: hehe reading can be fun! 10:40 GG: I. Was. More. Of. The. Opinion. That. Fun. Was. Usually. Wasteful. Actions.... 10:42 GG: But. I. Will. Admit. Reading. And. Learning. Are. Quite. Enjoyable.... For. That. Aspect. Of. Fun.... 10:43 GG: So.... I. Will. Try. To. Have.... Fun.... 10:44 GG: Do. Not. Tell. Mr. Aesona. I. Ever. Said. That.... I. Think. He. Would. Wish. For. Me. To. Repeat. Saying. That. 10:44 AT: hehehe he would! 10:44 AT: but not all fun is wasteful! enjoyable things are fun :) 10:45 GG: Then. I. Suppose. I. Will. Indeed. Have. Fun.... :) 10:45 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:45 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios